Happily Ever After?
by Posca
Summary: Based throughout James and Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts, how they got together, what happens after school, their wedding, Harry's birth and their deaths. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. The amazing JK Rowling does. I just like playing around with the world she has created.

**Chapter One**

"**Empty Promises"**

Lily woke suddenly from the sun seeping through her curtains and onto her face. She turned around, looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 8' o'clock, she didn't need to be up for 2 hours. She flopped around onto her back, frustrated because she couldn't get back to sleep. She had just been having a really good dream, weird, but good. About james Potter! She couldn't believe it, she was actually enjoying it. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and got up out of bed. She grabbed her bathroom bag, laughing at herself and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. That 2 extra hours of sleep would have definitely been beneficial. She looked pretty tired. She had bags under her eyes and her hair looked like a birds nest. She quickly yanked a brush through her hair so it would be a lot easier to wash and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She grabbed her favourite shampoo and conditioner from her bag, one that smelt like cucumber, and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin, slowly untensing all her muscles and waking her up. After a nice long relaxing shower she jumped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She felt so much better now. She gathered up her stuff, put it back in her bag and walked back in her room. She put her bag on her bed and threw open her closet doors looking for something to wear. She finally settled on a dark pair of jeans and a nice long sleeved top. Once she got dressed she went over to her dressing table to do her hair. She decided to just go all out and blow dry it.

She actually jumped when the phone ran, then laughed at herself as she leant over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, turning off her hairdryer because it was really loud.

"Hey, Lils" She recognized Leah's voice immediately. How could she not, she knew her since first year. She was so nervous on the Hogwarts Express that first time, she thought she'd be the only muggle born there, but then she meet Leah, hiding in a compartments shaking in the corner. She went in and sat with her and found out they both had the same fear, so they decided to stick together. And soon became best friends.

"Oh hello Leah. How are you?" She replied, snapping out of her reminiscing.

"Good, good. Still alright for today?"

"Yea, but I haven't got my letter yet. Do you think there could be something wrong? I usually get it by now."

"Hmm, I don't know. Well if you don't get by the time you leave you can just look off mine, we have all the same classes anyway."

"I guess I could do that.." She mumbled into the phone.

"So did you just wake up?"

"Nope, I've been awake since 8, I'm just drying my hair"

"What? Lily Evans up before 10 AM, when she didn't have to be? Are you feeling okay Lily?" She asked in mock concern. Then laughing loudly into the phone, Lily had to move it from her ear.

"Ha ha, very funny. But i do think i'm losing it a little. I had the weirdest dream."

"Really, weird how?" She sounded excited. Like she always did when there was fresh news or gossip.

Lily just laughed at her "I'll tell you later"

"Okay, well Alice said she'll meet us at the cauldron at 11."

"Kay, see you then"

"Yep, bye!"

She hung up the phone and put it back into the stand then turned her hairdryer back on and continued doing her hair. After bout 10 minutes she finished and put the hairdryer back in her draw and quickly brushed on some mascara. She left her room and went downstairs to bring the mail in. There were no letters for her, not that she was expecting any, she put the others on the table near the door and walked over to the kitchen to make something to eat. She simply just put some bread in the toaster, too lazy to do anything more complex. When it popped up she spread some jam on them and walked over to the T.V.

After flicking through the channels for 10 minutes she realized there wasn't anything good on and switched off the T.V. She just sat on the couch for a while, letting her mind wander. For some reason it kept going back to the dream, that she still remembered perfectly. To how his arms were holding her so close to his body, how his lips were brushing against hers. She snapped out of it when she heard a tapping at the window. She looked over and saw one of the Hogwarts school owls with a letter in its beak. She got up and walked over, opened the window and watched as it flew in and landed on the table, dropped the letter and flew straight back out.

She picked up the thick envelope with relief and ripped it open. When she emptied out the contents she heard an unfamiliar 'clunk' on the table. Wen she looked down she almost screamed. Instead she just picked it up and jumped up and down.

She had been hoping to get Head Girl since her first year at Hogwarts. Now it actually finally happened! She stared at the little H with pride. Then she ran upstairs and saw her Mum in the hallway.

"Mum" She screamed until her Mum looked her way."Look!"

"What?" she paused then looked at the badge "Oh sweetie, I told you not to worry, I knew you would get it. They'd be crazy not to pick you."

"Aw thanks mum." They hugged then her mum walked down the stairs, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm making pancakes, come down if you want some. Then we'll leave."

"Kay, be down in a minute." Lily replied walking over to her room. She decided she would get her things ready so she would be able to leave as soon as they were done. She bent down and grabbed one of her rarely used handbags from under the bed, she picked the pretty black one and put her booklist, wallet and badge inside. She grabbed the bag and walked down stairs, looped it around a chair and sat down in it. She talked to her mum while she made breakfast. Mostly about school and how excited she was.

When they all finished eating her mum cleared the table and her dad went to hunt for his shoes. Then they all walked out to the car, her Dad got in the drivers side, her Mum in the passenger, and Petunia and Lily in the back seat. They drove in comfortable silence to London and dropped Lily off at the Leaky Cauldron, while she got out her Dad leant through the window and handed her some wizard money that they had changed over last year. She had more than enough to buy everything she needed now. Then they drove off to do some of their own shopping and drop Petunia off at her _fiance's _house. Lily hated that man so much.

He was the reason Petunia had been even more horrible. After Lily's Fifth year, Petunia came in to her room to talk. something that hadn't happened since they were 10.

"_Hey Lily?" She paused at the door, looking quite uncertain of what she was doing._

"_Uh, Hi, You can come in" Lily tried not to sound to surprised, but seeing Petunia and having her call her my name instead of 'that girl' was very different._

_Petunia walked in slowly, her hands behind her back, and walked over to the bed and sat down. Lily was by the cupboard unpacking some of her things from her trunk, that lay open in the middle of the room, overflowing with clothes, books and other objects._

"_Can I help you with something?" Lily asked her politely, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet._

_Petunia let out a deep breath, one Lily hadn't even been aware she was holding, and then just whispering "I miss you" she paused looking at the ground. "Its too quiet here with you gone, I feel like I lost my best friend. I didn't want you to go to that freak school, be with those freak people, I wanted you here. So you could be normal with me. So when you left I got angry, because you chose those people over your own sister." she said in quite a rush, like she just wanted to get it over with._

"_Tuny, I'm sorry but I am one of those 'freak people'. I cant change who I am. But i have missed you, i missed being able to talk with my sister. We can go back to normal, I'm still the same person." Lily said, moving across the room and sitting beside her._

_Petunia breathed out in a huff and just said "Don't worry about it, forget I said anything" And then she ran out of the room. Lily just looked at the door, dumbstruck._

After that, and over that summer they had slowly, very slowly, started building their relationship again. It was hard, all Petunia kept saying was "Just drop out of that horrible school, and come to mine. please" But Lily couldn't, she loved Hogwarts way too much.

But they slowly started becoming something along the line of friends again. Then she met that stupid Vernon Dursley. Lily hated everything about that man. He made her very blood boil at the thought of him. When he found out about Lily, he didn't talk to Petunia for a month. So she hated Lily again, thinking it was her fault that Vernon wouldn't return her calls, or answer his door. So now they were just like before. Petunia hated Lily, and Lily was just sick of trying. She ended getting back together with Vernon, but he didn't like her being around Lily. So most of the summers she just spent at his house. Then this summer he proposed. Lily gagged just thinking about it. If she wanted to be with that idiot of a man, fine. she wasn't going to waste her time on her anymore.

When she walked into the Leaky Cauldron she immediately saw Leah and Alice toward the back, waving at her. She walked over to their table and sat down.

"You's haven't been wait long, have you?" She asked, she noticed she was a bit late.

"Nah, about 5 minutes, you ready to go?" Leah answered.

"Yep," She readjusted her bag onto her shoulder and they walked out to the entryway to Diagon Alley. Leah tapped the bricks and the doorway opened up.

They walked through and Lily took a deep breath, she felt better now. She was always happier when she was with people like her, like she wasn't the freak her sister called her at home. They started walking towards the bookshop, thats where they usually started when they went shopping.

Alice was the first to speak. "So Lil" She started in her usual chirpy voice. "About tis dream. What exactly was it about?"

Lily blushed "I don't know if I want to tell you guys" she laughed at the look on their faces before continuing "You's will never leave me alone about it!" Denying Leah and Alice news is like drowning kittens in their books.

"It must be good, look how red she is!" Leah said to Alice then they both laughed at Lily.

"So..." Alice continued, sounding excited and frustrated that she wasn't telling them already.

"Its not even that interesting, you's are so annoying" But the look on their faces made it obvious they weren't going to give up.

"Okay, fine." she started. she absentmindedly started twisting a piece of hair around her finger. "Well, it started off pretty normal. I think we were in the library or something? Then you'll never guess who decided to show up, James potter" She paused looking at the stupid smirks on their faces, they've been convinced since third year that she liked James. No matter how many times she told them she didn't. "Anyway, it was just normal for a while, then we started kissing, and....stuff." She looked down, knowing what they were going to say.

"See, you like him! Why else would you have sexual dreams about him!" Alice and leah said almost at the same time.

"It wasn't exactly sexual.. yet. I woke up before that" She went even redder. It was so weird talking about James in that way with them. "And I don't like him! I've been telling you both that for years! He's so arrogant and annoying, I could never like him."

"You know, he isn't so bad anymore. He grew up a bit. He was pretty normal last year." Alice said thoughtfully and Leah was nodding her head at them. "Whatever, can we just drop this now, please? She begged them, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. They agreed, somewhat disappointedly and they entered Flourish and Blotts. When they found all their books they paid then moved on to the potion shop to get some new ingredients.

"Eww, guys? what the hell is this thing?" Leah picked up a jar that looked like it had intestines in it. Lily and Alice just laughed at the look on her face. They finished up and moved on. By the time that they were finished with everything they were starving. They found somewhere to eat, ordered then sat down.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys, look what I got today!" She reached for her bag and dug through it until she found her Head Girl badge. She pulled it out and placed it on her hand and watched their faces. First confusion and anticipation, then excitement, then huge grins spread across both their faces. "Oh my god, congratulations Lily! I know how much you wanted that." Leah exclaimed and leant over the table to give her a huge hug. When she let go Alice grabbed her and gave her another one. "Oh, I'm so happy for you Lils." she told her.

"Thanks guys" She said generally happy. But then the smile suddenly sipped from her face and she dropped her head. Leah and Alice looked in the direction she was looking in before and then both had identical evil grins on their faces.

"Hey! Sirius, James! Over here!" Alice called over to the two boys, well almost men now. They waved at them and started walking over. Lily groaned "Why are you guys doing this to me!?" But then she was quiet because they were in hearing range. They grabbed two chairs and came and sat down, "Hey guys" Sirius said to them before turning around and talking to Leah. Of course trying to hit on her again. He became obsessed last year after she said no to him, I don't think any girl has ever said 'no' to _Sirius Black_ before. All the girls in our year were outraged. Lily thought it was quite funny. She shook her head at him then turned her head back around.

Then she noticed James starting at her. She blushed _'What the hell?'_ She thought. _'Why would he looking at me make me blush, I don't like him like that.'_ "Hello Evans" he said and for some reason she blushed harder. "How are you? He asked her politely.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you? She replied nicely, trying very hard for the words to come out clearly. He smiled showing all of his perfectly straight white teeth and answered, "I'm good". Lily felt her pulse quicken, and again she was confused by it.

She had been relieved last year when James had finally stopped asking her out. It's not like he even liked her. It was just like Sirius with Leah, they both just have massive egos, and don't like to be turned down. So they would keep going until you said yes. But Lily refused to let him get to her. She just kept saying no and walking away from him. He was determined though, practically stalking her through the school. Asking her every second, coming out behind bookshelves in the library, around corners. But he did eventually give up. But what she didn't understand, is why she felt a bit disappointed now, that he did?

The whole group talked about unimportant things for a while, Sirius kept trying to flirt with Leah, quite unsuccessfully, and James kept looking over at Lily, she would find him staring occasionally too. But not like he used to, different somehow.

They left after a while, Lily just thought Sirius was getting tired of being rejected so much. After they left leah let out a sigh of relief. "Geeez, will he ever give up!?" She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Aw, come on Lee. You know you like him, and want to say yes. I don't know why you don't just put him out of his misery."

"I know, thats the annoying thing about it, I do want too, he got so much hotter over the summer, if thats even possible, but I don't want him to win!" Alice and Lily laughed at her, she was so strange with things like this. "And anyway" she continued. "He's the biggest slut, he's probably been with more then half the school!"

They all laughed before getting up, they decided to look around a bit more before leaving. They looked in all the shops and found some pretty cool things. They passed sirius and James again and James winked at Lily, and of course, since she was weird about him now, she blushed. Over something so simple as a wink! She was definitely losing it, or did she like him? Impossible she thought. She couldn't, could she? She just thought of James while they walked back through the doorway into the Leaky Cauldron. She would be leaving in about 5 minutes. She walked outside to wait for her Mum, still thinking of him.

When she saw her Mum she turned around and hugged Leah and Alice goodbye, then ran over to the car and jumped in. She waved at then until she could no longer see them, Then she just leant back in her seat.

"How was your day, hon?" Her mum asked turning her head to look at her.

"It was good, I got everything on my list" She replied, while she was looking out her window.

"So your all ready to go now? I cant believe your already leaving in a week, it seems like you've only been home a few days" she said, sounding upset.

"Aww, its okay Mum, It's my last year. I'll be home so much after this, that you'll get sick of me" It was Lily's turn to sound upset, she would really miss Hogwarts. She felt so at home there, like she actually belonged somewhere.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Lily just stared out of her window the whole time. When they got to the house Lily grabbed her bags and went to her room. She decided to pack everything now. She liked to have everything ready at least 3 days before she left.

She didn't feel tired so she went to have a long, hot shower hoping it would make her sleepy. It didn't really help. She got out and dressed in her favourite pajamas. When she opened her bedroom door, she smelt dinner wafting up the stairs and her stomach rumbled loudly. She didn't notice how hungry she was. She ran down the stairs and sat down. After stuffing her face she kissed her parents goodnight and walked back to her room.

She still wasn't that tired so she decided to clean her room up a little. But quickly gave up after a few minutes. She sighed, trying to think of something to do. She just laid back in her bed thinking. About the year, her last year at school. She would be an adult soon. She didn't even know what she wanted to do when she was finished, no idea of what kind of job she would enjoy and be good at.

Her mind wandered to James again. It was weird, she thought more about him today then in the last 6 years that she's know him. She must like him, she had too. That would explain the blush, the racing heart. She wondered how she could change her mind about him so quickly. Yesterday she hated him, now she liked him? It was confusing. Now she was worried, _he doesn't like me_. Kept going through her head. _He stopped asking me out, he gave up_. She didn't want him to give up. She wished in was her fifth year again, so she could say yes. But he wasn't the same then, he was annoying. Leah was right. He did grow up last year. And Lily was grateful. She fell asleep quite uneasily that night. Worrying about her first day back, when she would see him again. worrying and also feeling excited.

* * *

James was laying in is bed, unable to sleep. It was getting late. The house was silent, except for the faint snoring coming through the wall from Sirius's room. He was thinking about the conversation he was having with Sirius the other day.

_James had mentioned Lily Evans again. Sirius was getting sick of it._

"_You need yo get over her James. She doesn't like you, obviously. You need to move on, find some other girls. I know Thalia's friend Rebecca likes you. Go ask her out when we get back to school." he said._

"_I don't know." Was all he replied. He didn't want to give up on her. He loved her, he knew it. He wanted to spend his life with her. It was strange but he felt like she was meant for him. Like soul mates. And whenever he did find another girl, he kept comparing her to Lily, but there was no comparison. Lily was beautiful, smart, caring. All the other girls in the year were just shallow. All they cared about was how they looked. Lily wasn't like that._

"_Come on James. Look what she's doing to you! Its not healthy to be hung up on one girl. Actually have some fun this year." He whined._

"_Hmmmmm, I'll try Sirius. I really will." He said._

_Sirius just shook his head and went back to polishing his broom, for the fifth time that day._

"_You don't sound like you mean it." Sirius said._

"_I do, I guess I cant wait for her forever, if she doesn't want me, which she has made quite clear, then what am I doing?" James replied, actually sounding like he meant it now._

"_Actually you know what? I am going to ask rebecca out! I will quit Lily Evans, _before_ I go crazy."_

"_There you go, thats more like it." Sirius sounded a lot happier then._

He was now thinking that he couldn't keep that promise. When he saw her today, there was something different. She looked so much more grown up now. So much more beautiful, so much more confident. How how long red hair fell around her shoulders, her sparkling green eyes with long, thick black lashes. How she held her body, her newly acclaimed curves. It made him fall in love with her all over again. He had to try again. He was determined. As he laid in his bed he thought of her, wondering what she was doing right at that second. He couldn't help himself today, even after the promise he made sirius, he couldn't help looking over at her, staring at her. And she would blush, what was that about? She never blushed around him no matter how he would try to flatter her, compliment her. He rolled over onto his side. _Maybe this year will be different._ He thought as he tried to sleep. _Maybe ill get lucky. She looked at me differently toady, that has to mean something. Sirius won't be happy._ Then he laughed. Sirius will get over it eventually. This year was going to be different. _I can feel it._ With that last thought he fell asleep happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry about this chapter. It's not very eventful. It's just sort of a bridge-chapter. I'm hoping it will get better after this one.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Chapter Two**

"**Surprise"**

Lily leant her head against her car window, drowsing off to sleep. She hadn't slept well the previous night. For the first time since her first year she was nervous. She found out who the Head Boy was today, who she would be sharing patrols with, her partner for the rest of the year. She just hoped it was someone she knew, not someone creepy and irritating. She opened her eyes and saw that they were nearing Kings Cross station, she picked her head up from the window and tried to force her eyes to stay open. When they pulled in they all got out and her dad went around the back of the car to grab her stuff. He struggled with the trunk but got it out with a little help from Lily. He put it on a trolley for her and pushed it as they all walked toward the barrier. Lily went first with her trolley, when she got through she felt relieved and also sad. This would be the last time she would be talking to Hogwarts Express _to _Hogwarts. The next time will be _leaving_ Hogwarts, for the last time.

She turned around and saw her parents coming through.

"Well then, goodbye sweetheart, have a good term, be safe." Her mother said while hugging her quite tightly.

"Yes, have fun, we love you." Her father said lifting her into one of his bone crushing hugs and kissing her forehead.

Of course Petunia hadn't come. Even though she hated Lily all those years, she still came. Though she sat in the car the whole time.

Lily heard the whistle that meant she had just over 10 minutes before the train left so she quickly gave her parents another hug and kiss and ran over to the train. She wished she had gotten on sooner because her trunk was being difficult. But then she remembered she could use magic now. She pulled her wand from her pocket and quickly levitated her trunk and started walking toward the front of the train to the Prefect compartment. She paused at the door, taking a deep breath, then sliding open the door. But she quickly let out the breath, realising that no one was in there yet. She levitated her trunk up to the shelve, finally getting it out of her way then sat down, waiting for the Head Boy to come in, or at least the Prefects.

After a minute Remus walked in. Lily liked Remus, he wasn't like he's other friends. Sirius and James were the show offs, 'class-clowns' of the year. Peter, the other one, was just the sheep, following James and Sirius everywhere they went, and mimicking everything they did. Remus was the fourth one to make up the group, but he was the responsible one. Together, they called themselves the 'Marauders". They were the most popular boys in the year, and probably in the whole school.

Lily started to feel excited, maybe Remus is the Head Boy? She hoped so. She got to know him quite well after the two years of patrolling they did together. He walked in and Lily noticed how tired he looked. And he had scratches on his face. But there was something more. He looked depressed.

"Oh, hello Lily, didn't see you there." He said, his voice sounding as bad as he looked.

"Hey Remus, how are you?" She asked, out of politeness, she knew he mustn't be well.

"I'm uh.. Alright. How have you been?"

"Im good." She paused, trying to think of some happier conversation. Then she remembered what she was thinking when she first saw him.

She opened her mouth to ask but he was quicker. "Ah, i see you got your wish, congrats Lils." he said, indicating the badge pinned on Lily's shirt.

She smiled seeing him smile. He looked a tiny bit better when he did. "Thanks, I was just about to ask you, since I couldn't see your badge, did you get upgraded to Head Boy?" she asked him hopefully.

"Actually no, but I do know who did.." Now his small smile got bigger, and turned evil. Lily had to laugh at his expression.

"And are you, by any chance, going to tell me?" She asked him, wondering slightly why he wasn't here already. He should have been early, or at least on time. He must not take this very seriously then.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. I think it will be funnier to watch, when you find out yourself." He said, adding a chuckle. He seemed fine now. Not depressed like 2 minutes ago.

"Hmm, I don't like the look on your face. It must be someone bad.." She trailed off, wondering. But then the suspense was finally over. The new Head Boy walked in. A boy from Gryffindor, a boy Lily would have been outraged a few weeks ago. In walked James Potter, well not walked, strut. He had his Head Boy badge pinned high on his shirt and a big smile n his face.

"Hello Evans." He sad putting his trunk in the corner, whistling happily.

But Lily couldn't make her self speak, it was strange. She didn't know how to feel. She should be pissed that he got it, after so many years of rule breaking and pranking but she wasn't. She was glad actually. But also a bit embarrassed, that she was going to be sharing so much time with the most popular guy in school, and a guy that she maybe, kinda liked.

But then all the other prefects came trotting in and sat down. Then all looked over at Lily's dumbstruck face. Then she realised she was suppose to say something, do something. But she couldn't, she was frozen. Luckily James took over. He managed everything while Lily just sat there. It was actually a bit embarrassing. Here she was saying he didn't deserve it and he was controlling this whole meeting.

After they, well James, decided who would be patrolling where all the prefects left and went to do what they were told. James came over and sat next to Lily.

"Are you okay? You look a little.. overwhelmed." He asked her, moving his hand to grab hers. She slid it away though, and blushed a little.

"Im fine, I guess I just lost it for a minute. Sorry." She laughed at herself. She had been planning this for years and she couldn't even handle a simple meeting. What was she going to do all year?

"Yea, I understand. Come on, let's pretend were patrolling and just hang somewhere."

He got up, and so did Lily. He slid the door open and held it there for her to walk through. Then he walked behind her and slammed it shut. They walked for a couple of metres then he saw Sirius leaning against a doorway. He didn't look happy though. He walked in to the compartment and James followed. Lily hesitated, then walked off, deciding to just go find Lee and Al. Well she probably won't find Alice, her and Frank would be busy in one of the compartments.

She walked around looking for about 10 minutes when she heard Leah. She opened the door and starting cracking up. There was Alice and Frank, squashing heir faces together. It didn't even look like snogging, it looked like, sexual harassment. And Leah was sitting across from them with her arms folded, and the sourest look on her face. She practically jumped out of there when she saw Lily. Lily was still laughing when they were walking away.

"Ugh, those two. Its like they don't even need air." She was complained.

"Why didn't you just leave then?" Lily asked her. "It would be the smart thing to do wouldn't it?" she laughed at the dirty look she was receiving.

"Yes, It would, but everywhere else was full and I couldn't find Grace or Alayna. And of course you were off being Head Girl, so I was stuck there, watching the thrashing body parts."

Lily couldn't help herself then, she started full on laughing. Leah actually joined in and stopped being so grumpy.

They walked around for a little bit and found Grace and Alayna, their other roommates, in a compartment full of boys. They were both boy crazy. They had a new boyfriend every day. Leah and Lily decided no to go in and just kept wandering around.

But then they realised they were getting hungry so they starting walking back towards Alice and Frank's compartment. They cautiously approached the door, letting out giggles, then ran up and pulled the door opened quickly, trying to scare them. But they were just sitting up talking with some of Franks friends. They realised how stupid they just looked at laughed at themselves while walking in to sit down.

"You two are so retarded. You now that. I swear I don't know either of you." Alice was shaking her head at them, and that just made it all the more funnier. Lily didn't know the other two boys in the compartment. They didn't hang around with Frank's friends. She did vaguely recognise one of them. The blonde one. Then she heard him speak and she remembered who he was. He had asked her out in like their second year. Back when Lily had no interest in boys. And before James Potter had put his 'claim' on her. she thought boys were silly back then. Silly and gross. She mentally laughed, how silly you are when your 12. Now she wished she had said yes, he was very good looking. But as the time went on it seemed he was a bit self centred, he only talked about how good he is at everything. So now she felt happy with her choice.

The two guys left, and Lily found out is name was Gildoroy Lockhart. Soon after the lunch trolley came. And eric, the lovely old man who operated it opened the door and asked if any of them wanted anything. Lily and Leah bought enough to feed an army, while Alice and Frank just bought a chocolate frog each. They sat and ate for a while. Just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Lily knew she should be patrolling, but it would get taken care of, there were more than enough Prefects, so it should be fine. When the scenery started getting wilder they decided to quickly slip their robes over them, clean up and get ready to go.

Lily went back to get her bag from the Prefects compartment and ran into James. Literally ran into him. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going she she pretty much landed on top of him. She quickly scrambled to her feet and muttered an apology while turning a red that would surely match her hair, then walker off. He got up and fell into step beside her. Lily didn't know what to say, she felt a bit silly.

But after a few painful seconds he broke the silence.

"So are you excited? I can't wait to see the Common Room." he said casually, like nothing embarrassing had happened a few seconds ago. Well, it wasn't embarrassing for him..

"Yea, sort of. Sort of nervous too. What do you mean though? It will look the same as the last 6 years." She asked a bit puzzled. Why would they randomly change it this year? Did something happen over the Summer?

"No silly. _Our _Common room." He replied matter of factly.

"Yes, the _Gryffindor _Common Room."

"No Lils, I mean our private Heads Common Room." He paused for a moment, at the look on her face the crease in her brows. "Well, you see, The Head Boy and Head Girl," He motioned to them both as he said it. "Have their own Common Room, and bedrooms. My Mum and Dad told me. They were Head Boy and Girl together when they were at Hogwarts. Thats kinda how they got together." He said that last part a bit awkwardly for some reason.

Lily didn't say anything. He couldn't be right. Wouldn't she have heard this before? After all these years she would have known about this? And then she couldn't even figure out why she cared so much. What does it matter that she has to share a Common Room with him? Oh yea, she was beginning to have a massive crush on the most popular boy in school, who didn't like her, and she would be sharing a _private_ living space with him. She felt sick.

"Uhh, are you alright Lily?" He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, she looked miles away. And they had to get to their things, they would be at Hogsmeade station any second.

"Huh?" She just looked at him, then realised she was day dreaming, "Oh, right. Yea, fine." She shook her head and continued down the corridor to get her things. She looked back, James just lent against the door way, looking hotter than ever. She turned back around, and totally forgetting her wand, tried to pull her bag down from the rack above her head. It was a stupid thing to attempt, she was too short. She was struggling for a solid two minutes before she saw two strong arms reach out and grab it.

"There you go." He passed it over to Lily, and as soon as he let got it dropped straight to the floor. He just chuckled at her. Lily, feeling silly for the tenth time that day, bent over to pick it up, then walked out. She was practically running, trying to put as much distance between herself and James Potter as she could. But there was a line up at the doors.

Then she saw the cutest, smallest little boy she had ever seen in her life. He had light blonde hair, and huge brown eyes. There was definitely something innocent about his look, and in his eyes, Lily saw panic. Of course it must be his first day, he was probably just a little overwhelmed.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked him as nicely as she could, trying not to frightnen him more.

"I-I-I don-n't kn-n-ow..." She cut him off, he couldn't even talk. "Its ok, I'll help you, just follow me honey." She grabbed onto his little hand, he held on as tight as he could while she lead him over to Hagrid.

She walked over to where she knew he rounds the first year up and found him. Standing there hugely, with his touch and doing his usual call of "First yer's over 'ere!".

"Ello Lily, How 're ya?"

"I'm good, thanks. I just saw this little one, looking very panicked so i thought

I'd help him out." She let go of his hand and he smiled up at her and said "Thank you, Lily was it?" He said clearly this time. He had the cutest little voice.

"Any time. And what was your name?"

"I'm Jeffery, but you can call me Jeffy, my mummy calls me Jeffy. You look alot like her. She's very pretty too."

"Aww, thanks little man. I have to go now, but you'll be fine with Hagrid."

"Okay, hop'fully I see you later. Bye Lilly." He waved is little hand and she waved back.

Smiling, she walked over to the carriages. And there, of course, was James.

"That was nice of you." He said simply.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Well Potter, that is kind of our job this year. To help." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you were so good with him. Do you ever want to have kids?" He asked randomly.

She thought about that for a minute. She liked kids, but only other peoples. She couldn't imagine having to look after her own. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe someday. I bet you can't wait to raise some junior Marauders to terrorise the Professors when your gone."

He laughed, it sounded wonderful. "Sure, the world could use some more."

They started walking over to a carriage in silence, and then she saw the other three hanging around in front of it, waiting for them. Well actually, waiting for James.

"Sup Evans," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn't help but laugh at him, he was just too much of an idiot. Remus smiled at her, and Peter just nodded his head at her. He was always shy around her.

Another Threstal pulled carriage came over and stopped in front of them, Lily could see threstals since last year, she had been with her grandfather when he had passed away during the summer after her fifth year. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw one and realised no one else could.

Everyone started filling in to the carriage, and Lily seeing as there was no others climbed in behind them. James patted the seat next to her and she sat down.

Sirius looked at James, then at Lily. "Am I dreaming?" He finally said. "Is Lily really sitting next to Prongs willingly? Without complaining and demanding someone to swap with her?" He had a hand on his heart in mock surprise.

"Shut up Padfoot or she'll realise and run away!" Remus said in a really loud fake whisper.

James was just smiling, and Lily was shaking her head at them. The rest of the ride they just went on about their plans this year, about what pranks they were going to do and who they would frame for them. Surprisingly James didn't join in, he just stared out the window, and when she wasn't looking, at Lily.

The fact that they were sitting in a carriage with the Head Boy and Girl didn't seem to bother them. And Lily found that Remus actually came up with most of the ideas. Peter just sat there staring at Black, it was actually quite funny. Lily never really liked Peter, there was just something about him, that just seemed untrustworthy. When they finally pulled into Hogwarts she let out a huge sigh of relief. She jumped out and slung her bag around her shoulder and walked off without a glance behind her. She walked into the Entrance Hall and saw Alice, holing hands with Frank, and Leah standing at the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for her.

"Hey sorry about not waiting, but you disappeared." Alice said apologetically.

"Its okay, I was helping a little first year then I saw Potter and just went with them." Then she remembered something. "Did you know who Head Boy is!" They all shook their heads so she continued, "Its him! Potter! How crazy is that." She said this while waving her hands around when they didn't have the same reaction as her. "I thought you didn't hate him anymore?"Alice asked her with a crease in her forehead.

"I don't, but still. How many detentions has that kid had, seriously."

"Only 346, and a half." A voice replied behind her, she didn't have to look to know who it was. But she did anyway.

There was James, Sirius, Remus and the tag along. "And thanks for the compliment Flower." He had taken up calling Lily all sorts of names. It kind of got annoying after a while, but it was sometimes funny to see some of the more random things he would come up with.

"Compliment?" She didn't remember saying anything nice.

"You didn't say you hated me. How sweet of you." No matter how much more mature he is, he's still cocky. Sirius rolled his eyes behind his back and Lilly nodded at him, agreeing silently. They all took their seats, Frank giving Alice a quick peck before running over to the Hufflepuff table.

After a minute the new first years began to walk in, lead by Mcgonagall. She stopped then placed the little stool down and placed the Sorting Hat on top. Lily didn't ever remember being small enough to sit on that tiny stool. But she did remember her sorting like it was yesterday. She had wanted Severus to be on the same house as her, but she didn't want to be in the 'evil' house. Thats what everyone on the train had been calling it.

She snapped bak to reality when the applause started and she clapped along as a girl with a long blonde pony tail joined their table. The sorting dragged, and Lily found her stomach growling louder and louder with each new name Mcgonagall called. Finally a sly looking boy with sleek black hair was sorted into (of course) Slytherin and Mcgonagall grabbed the stool and hat and was gone, only to reappear a few moment later at her place on the Staff Table.

When Dumbledore started getting up everyone stopped the casual conversations they started, but he didn't say anything, he just bowed his head with a smile on his lips then sat back down. As soon as he fell into his chair again the food appeared.

"Well that was short." James commented.

"Good, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed, madly filling his plate with everything that he could get his hands on.

"How could you be? I saw you 10 minutes before we got off the train, stuffing your face!" Mary MacDonald accused him. Mary was Lily other best friend. But she never really saw her over the holidays. She would always go vacationing somewhere with her family.

"Imb a 'oin bo'" He said, with his mouth so full of food it was amazing that he could even get that many words out.

Mary, Lily, Alice and Leah just looked at him, before Remus translated.

"What he meant to say is 'I'm a growing boy'. But he seems to have no manners when he's this hungry." Remus said, shaking his head at his best friend.

For the rest of the feast the girls just caught up with each other. Mostly finding out where Mary had gone this summer.

"I went to Australia with my parents to visit my Aunt and Uncle. Its actually really nice there. It was winter but it was still pretty hot. The beaches were so pretty and clear."

"Is it like the movies? Do they all say G'day mate and are there heaps of kangaroos and koalas running around?" Sirius asked, after swallowing another massive gulp of food.

"Ha ha, actually not really. The only time I saw a koala was in the zoo. You do see some kangaroos if you go out to the bush. And they talk pretty normal, except for the accents, that took a bit of getting used too. But the hottest guys live there. There all so tanned and fit...." The boys zoned out after that.

Remus lent over to James, "Are you alright? you've hardly said anything?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. Just thinking." He answered, never taking his eyes off Lily. Remus went back to the previous conversation and James went back to his thoughts.

When the last of the dessert dishes finally disappeared Dumbledore stood again. This time actually offering some words.

"Welcome everybody to another year of Hogwarts! First I'll get the usual notices out of the way, The Forbidden Forest is, obviously Forbidden. For everyone." Lily did notice that his eyes were on the Marauders as he said this, but with a slight smile of amusement on his lips. He went on about all the usual start of term stuff, trying out for the quidditch teams, no magic in the corridors, blah, blah, blah.

"And finally, I would like to introduce your new Head Boy and Girl, both from Gryffindor, both excellent students, please stand Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." He indicated to them both as they stood and everyone applauded, well except the Slytherins, but who counts them anyway? Lily and James sat back down and Dumbledore politely dismissed everyone. Like he asked, Lily and James walked up to see Professor Mcgonagall.

"Well, as you know you will be working closely with the Heads of each house, and Professor Dumbledore. So you need to be close if something has happened that needs immediate attention. So you will have your own private living space, complete with a common room, two bedrooms and a bathroom." Lily was glad that james had told her this before, she didn't know how she would react it it was McGonagall telling her for the first time.

"I shall show you to your room then it would be best if you both get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow." Without another word she began walking.

Lily and James just looked at each other before following behind her. They walked in silence until they go to the 7th flour. She stopped unexpectedly at a portrait of a stumpy looking man with a harp playing to a beautiful girl in a tower. Lily automatically thought of Rapunzel. The girl looked up, "Password?" She asked in a voice that sounded no older than 12.

"Fantasy." McGonagall said and the painting moved aside to reveal a door. She turned to face James and Lily, "The password changes every week or two, either myself or Professor Dumbledore will tell you the new one at our fortnightly meetings or by owl. Congratulations to both of you, now off to bed." And with that she turned and walked back the way they came. They looked at each other again before James finally reached out and turned to doorknob.

He held his hand out, indicating that she should enter first. She smiled at him then turned to face the room. It must automatically change to suit the occupants because it was all in Gryffindor colours. They flour was a light sparkly gold colour and the walls were a pale red. One wall was completely filled with framed portraits of previous Head Boy and Girls. The wall opposite there was a huge fire place with a blazing fire. There were two desk next to each other near the doorway, with a little sign on each one. One read 'Head Boy' and the other of course said 'Head Girl'. It was furnished beautifully with two very expensive looking sofas and some comfy armchairs. Yes it definitely changed to fit the occupant, of course James would have his friends over all the time so it had plenty of room for everyone to sit.

To the back there was a cute little staircase that lead up to a door that said 'Head Girl' and down on the ground level there were a few steps that led to the Head Boy room. The bathroom it seemed, was just in between.

"Wow." Was all Lily could say. It was really quite perfect.

"I know." Was his response.

Lily realised the late hour and grabbed her bag before turning to James.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for not being as irritating as usual Potter. I guess ill see you tomorrow." She actually was surprised how nicely that came out. so was he.

He flashed his famous smile and ruffled his hair before saying, "No problem cupcake, anything for you." with a wink he was off walking towards his room.

Lily shook her head and began ascending her staircase to her new room. Again the roomed seemed to know exactly what she wanted and turned a very pretty purple, her bed comforter matching nicely. She put her book bag down, and went over to her trunk that was sitting next to her _king-sized _bed. With a big smile on her face she dug through to find some comfy pj's. When she turned around she noticed another door, an en-suite. it was only small with a little sink and toilet, but it was better than having to go downstairs all the time. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair before climbing into bed. She thought of James, what he was doing right at this second. But then she fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

* * *

**Your thoughts?**

**xo**


End file.
